


my career before and after it started

by ambrosegirl717



Series: Glad I Found You(the rewrite) [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: The prelude to glad I found you. Ellie is 19 years just starting out when met a young wrestler who will change her life for good and bad. All about how Ellie started out wrestling the people who she meets and changes her life





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Ellie is born in 1987

 

The moment Ellie and Malachi met there was instant connection they fell in love. one night they decided to take things the next level they were each other "first" a week later Ellie found that she was gonna have a baby 9 months later on December 14 2007 Andrew Lee Massie was born. After that they decided they were just friends and nothing more. When Malachi told his mom she wanted them to get married she said no she told everyone that he was a single father.

3 years later 2011

Matt and Nick were hanging out at Ellie's house when Andrew came in to say hi when Matt looked him he was in shock because he looked just like he did when he was younger.

"Ellie your son looks just like I did when I was younger. He's 3 right?"

"Yeah. That really cool I'd love to see a pic." Matt picked up his phone to call his mom to tell her.

"Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Take a pic of Malachi and me when we both 3 and when sent to my phone."

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"Ellie had a son that looks just did when I was 3." 2 minutes later Matt's phone went off with the pics he showed then to her Ellie recognized one of the pics.

"You're right Matt he does that's cool."

"Can I ask your son's name?"

"Andrew Massie."

"Nick, did you hear that?"

"That's crazy." They didn't ask her any more questions even though they wanted to know just knew she would tell them since they had no secrets.

One day Matt and Nick were hanging out with their brother when they noticed him playing with Ellie's son but she wasn't around.

"Mal what are you doing with Ellie's son?"

"This is my week with Andrew he's mine you know I have a son. Why are you acting so weird?"

"No reason." Matt was shocked when Mal said to him OMG I wonder why Ellie didn't tell us Mal was Andrew's father. That is why he looked so much like us Matt thought to himself. Nick who wasn't paying attention noticed the way was acting and wanted to know why.

"What's wrong?"

"I just found who's Andrew father is."

"Who?"

"Our Brother Malachi."

"Wow. Why didn't she tell us all of this?"

"I don't know. We can ask her." The next day Matt and Nick went to Ellie they wanted answers to what was going on.

"Babygirl we need to talk."

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a son with our brother?"

"Who's your brother?"

"Malachi Massie."

"I didn't know he was your brother or I would've. May I ask how found out."

"We saw Andrew with him and we asked Mal he told us. How long have known him?"

"4 years. We met in CA federation we became friends."

"So that means you're Elle."

"Who's Elle?"

"That's what said your name was when he told us. What your middle name."

"Lee."

"Andrew Lee Massie. Lee is my middle name. I'm glad to found that girl who had our brother kid. I don't know how our parents are gonna react."

"What did he say happened?"

"He told the truth I think mom tried to say he was mine told her we can't do that. I think she said he was a single parent and not to talk about the girl in front of him."

"Wow, so it sounds like if they could Andrew would be secret."

"I don't know she just hated the whole having a kid and not being married or marrying the girl."

When she was going to Japan she asked Malachi if she could take Andrew overseas he said yes. Andrew started to school in Japan soon after she realized how smart he was when he skipped 2 grades in 4 months so she called up Mal to tell him.

"Mal our son Andrew is really smart he skipped 2 grades."

"That's amazing. I miss him and tell I love him."

"I will." Andrew became a wrestling fan after watching his mom and uncle wrestle son right might after shoe he went to them.

"I want to be just like you guys."

"You want to be a wrestler?"

"Yes, mama when I'm old enough."

"That would cool." Andrew started to dress up like his uncles doing their moves in his room calling himself Andy Jackson. Ellie knew she was gonna move back to GA she had to talk to Andy she knew he would be disappointed she didn't want to upset so after school she would talk to him.

"Andy honey we need to talk."

"Ok, mama."

"We gonna be moving back to the states after school ends. If we move back to the states you'll be closer to daddy."

"I love that idea but I don't wanna be away from my friends and family."

"I understand." 4 months they got ready to levee Andrew got addresses from all his friends so they could keep in touch. Before heading to GA they stopped in CA so Andy could spend time with his dad he so happy to see him he ran up to him Mal hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, daddy."

"Missed you too buddy. I heard your really smart skipping two grades."

"Yup it was so cool. Next school year I start 3rd grade and I'm only 6. I love school.

"I'm so proud of you." Being together felt like old times Mal and Ellie still had a crush on each other Andrew picked up on it.

"You like daddy I saw the way to looked at him."

"Always have it. It's complicated you wouldn't understand."

"I wish you were together. Maybe one day?"

"You'll never know." Ellie knew she couldn't tell Andy that she and Malachi won't ever gonna be other than good friends.

A couple months later

When Ellie was moving again to be closer to Jimmy she talked to Andy about he no he wanted to be closer to daddy. Ellie was able to talk to Jimmy in getting Malachi a job at progressive so they got move Andrew was gonna start there. When Ellie saw they made her character dark she had talked to Andrew about and that Mal would part of it too.

"Andy we need to talk to you the people were gonna be playing."

"What kinda of stuff are gonna be doing?"

"Dark stuff you're too young to watch. Playing evil people that will be saying bad things about the people we love."

"Wish I could watch."

"It could scare you." Ellie and Mal put the finishing touching to their look ready to their promo they left Andy with a wrestler telling them not let him watch.

Everyone knows me as the young brother of the young bucks but none you know my name but that's about to change you wanna it. Its fing Malachi Jackson after tonight you won't fing forget. Don't mention my brothers they're nothing they're fing dead to me. Malachi threw a knife at their pic of them laughing as Cora and Jimmy and same standing by his side.

This is my fing family now.

How does that feel to know not ever your brother loves you anymore? No brother, no friends take all that and what do you have nothing. We took everything that means anything you. Cora was laughing with Mal by her side.

After the show was over they went to get Andy who was sound asleep Mal picked him up his arms carrying him off. Ellen had to thank who was watching Andy doing the show.

"Thank you. I forget your name. I'm Ellie Jones and that was Malachi Massie."

"I'd love to watch him anytime you need it. I'm Noam Dar. You call yourself Cora Styles does that have anything to do with Aj Styles?"

'Yeah, he's my brother."

"That's so awesome." Even she engaged to Jimmy begin together with Mal made feel like they were a real family. Andy started 3rd grade he was so happy to make new friends and be back at school. Mal and Ellie noticed Andy was always reading at a 12th-grade level at only 6. 

 

Back when Dean and Brock meant that night

Brock grabbed Dean throwing him around like ragdoll Andy was in the car reading not paying attention Ellie was worried she packed his stuff in the bag putting on his shoulder.

"Andy I want to you run inside to Shane's office and stay there till I come and get you."

"I can't leave you here alone."

"I'll be ok." He got out of the car running to Shane office an hour later she hadn't come to get he got worried he called his dad up.

"Dad you need to come here."

"What's wrong?"

"I think mom get hurt. It's been an hour and she hasn't come back."

"Look, buddy, I think everything will be fine if after another hour she hasn't come back I'll come and get you promise you." Shane noticed that Andy was crying he went to up hugging him that seemed to make it a little better.

"Andy your mom is strong I don't think she's really hurt. What about I get you an ice cream then we'll look for you. Before they could look for her Simon came up to him looking upset.

"Shane do you know what happened to Dean because Ellie is asking about him?"

"We can't talk here." By the look on his face, Simon knew was something was up Andy ran around calling her name Aiden came to him.

"What's mama is she ok?"

"Yes but she needs to go the hospital." He followed Aiden to his locker room he ran to Ellie wrapping his arms around her.

"Mama I was so worried."

"Look Andy mama needs to go hospital I hurt my back. I need you do me and favor."

"Anything."

"Stay with Shane till Uncle Allen comes to get you."

"Ok." 4 hours later Allen came to get him they went to the hospital so he could be by his mom's side when he first saw her he was a little scared.

"Uncle Allen, why does she have that metal thing on her?"

"She had to have back surgery it will help her heal." An hour later she woke up Andy went to hug her getting into bed with her she held him tight.

"Andy I need you to stay with Uncle Allen tonight. I'll be here for awhile hope this didn't scare you. I'll ok so don't worry. I love you so much."

"Love you too."

"I need to go with him because I need my rest." They gave each other one last hug and kiss before Allen took Andy with him.

5 years later

Andrew was spending time with his father since the school was out he could stay with him longer. Andy and Mal were getting to watch wrestling when the phone rang Mal went to answer it after a while Andy to went to see what going on. Malachi was just standing there holding the phone he looked like he was gonna throw up.

"Dad is something wrong?"

"There was an accident Matt was."

"What happened?" Malachi stood there he couldn't finish it Andy knew it had to be bad he called his mom's phone but went to voicemail. 2 hours later he got a text from a number he didn't recognize. Your mom was hurt in a car accident don't worry her and the babies are fine. You need to get there we have something to tell you we can't say over the phone.

Mal grabbed the car keys driving to the airport they were able to get the next flight to GA when they got there they drove straight to the hospital. Andy found out where his mom and ran to her room going up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad to see you're ok."

"I hurt my leg really bad. Something really bad happened in the accident."

"What happened? Tell me, mama."

"Uncle Matt was hurt really bad. Right now he's unprepossessing we hope to feel better." Andy's heart dropped now he knew why his dad couldn't talk. My uncle might die how come he got really and my mom didn't. Andy thought to himself. After hearing that Malachi passed hitting the ground hard the nurse had to help him into a chair.

"I got some good news Andy meet your brothers Allen Matthew and Jonathan Lee Jr."

"He's got my middle name." Andy picked his bothers holding in his arms blowing him kissed Ellie snapped pics of them together. Malachi took his son to see Matt as they were walking to room Mal felt like he was gonna be sick then they were stopped by the doctor.

"Excuse me the only family can see him."

"I'm his brother and he's his nephew."

"How old is he?"

"14." "We're not anyone younger than 12 to see him. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and the young bucks arent friends when they're onstage which leads to bad things happening between them. one night Matt takes things to far and after thinks he lost everything that means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter songs 
> 
> sorry not sorry by demi lovato
> 
> apologize by luke bryan

Chapter songs 

sorry not sorry by demi lovato

apologize by luke bryan

2012

One night Ellie, Matt and Nick were having fun after the ROH show they passed a tattoo shop Ellie went in.

"I want a tattoo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Matt and Nick went in she borrowed one of Matt's hair ties putting her hair up.

"I want Matt and Nick Massie 4 life on my neck."

"How sweet." 2 hours later she was finished they loved the ink on her neck it made them smile.

"Everyone is gonna love it as much as we do."

Ellie and Matt were gonna a have match for the ROH championship that night in ladder match they were getting ready together.

"Babygirl I wish you luck together because you deserve it. You know that I'm not gonna take it easy on you."

"Thank you. The same to go for you. I can't take you both out and you won't stand a chance."

The match

The championship was above the ring ladder were everywhere before it started they both shot each other dirty looks.

"Sorry sweetheart I'm walking out with my title. You don't have wanted it takes to beat me."

"Big talk for someone who needs his brother to help him how pathetic. What you gonna do have your brother cheat for you? The last time I checked I took you both out for 2 months." Matt slapped her to the ground before the bell rang. Ellie got slapping them both down hard. the match was getting hardcore Ellie sat up ladder near the robes she on the top jumping on him Nick hit her in the face with ladder drawing blood but it didn't faze her. She put Nick in the middle of the ladder jumping on him she saw him turn pale grabbing his stomach. That made Matt mad he took a ladder hitting in the face then went to grab the title. She grabbed the ladder knocking him off he feel hitting the metal rail really hard Matt was bleeding heavy out cold Cora looked back at Matt she wanted to go to him instead she turned. She climbed the ladder going for the title getting it.

"The winner and the new ROH champion Cora Styles."

"See I told Matt he had no chance who's the champ now wonder how he'll gonna feel when he wakes up and finds out he's got no belt. He even couldn't win with his brother's help. You claim you're better than me well Matt who has the belt?" Looking at Matt there Cora wanted to cry when he didn't help she was worried when she saw the stretcher come out and put on it wheeling him away. Backstage Cora ran to Matt when the blood was wiped off you see the big bruise on his forehead. Matt started to come to trying to get up looking around like where I am.

"What happened why do I have a pounding headache?"

"You hit your head heard. Mr. Jackson you should rest."

"I'm fine." Matt got up stumped around like he was very dizzy he noticed Cora had the belt he smiled he looked around for Nick went to is a locker room. Cora wanted to go to him but they wanted to interview with her get her thoughts about the match. 

"Cora what are your thoughts after the match. Do you care that Matt got hurt?"

 

"If you're waiting for me to say to say sorry that I hurt the young bucks again don't hold your breather. Nick stuck his nose where it didn't belong and got what he deserved. Matt got in the way of something I wanted and paid the price. I guess he couldn't handle it when they realized ever that happened. Tell the young bucks no to fuck with me because I took them out once and I can it again." Cora dropped the mic walking away when the show was over she went to Matt he was still out of it.

"Even though I can't remember what happen congratulations babygirl."

"Sorry I hurt you out there."

"Don't be. It's not the first time and it won't be the last time." Back in the locker room, Matt ran to the bathroom he got sick for couple minutes that worried Ellie.

"Matt are you ok?"  
"Yeah don't worry." When he came out his balance was even worst he nearly fell he looked tired. The two got in the car Matt was falling sleep she knew wasn't good for him.

"Matt you can't sleep. We're going to the hospital."

"I'm fine babygirl I just want to rest."

"I think you have a concussion and you can't sleep." Matt looked like he was gonna be sick so she pulled the car over where he got sick one more time. Matt started to fall asleep so she shook him till he woke up.

"I feel like crap I just wanna sleep it off. Please let me."

"I can't please stay awake for me." "Babygirl let me sleep for 5 minutes promise I'll be fine." Ellie didn't know what to do she was the hurt in his eyes and how miserable he looked.

"One minute that's all." Ellie knew risked but she let Matt anyway hoping everything would be ok. when they where at the hospital she went to wake up Matt she was having trouble what did I do Ellie thought to herself.

"Matt wake up don't this to me." 20 minutes later he woke up the way he looked at her worried her.

"Matt are you ok?"

"Babygirl why are we at the hospital?

"You need to see a doctor."

"For a stomach bug?"

"No for a concussion." She helps Matt in the door the rushed him to a bed Ellie became even worried about his condition she called Nick up but no answer. Nick, it's Ellie I had to take Matt to the hospital do to a concussion. When you got this come here. A couple hours later the doctor came out she was worried about what the doctor would say.

"Its good thing you got him here when you did he suffered a bad concussion. He gonna stay here for the next 24 hours so we can monitor him after he should feel better. Nick showed up 10 minutes later he couldn't believe how sick Matt looked he never saw him look like that.

"What the hell happened?"

"Matt hurt his head during our match causing him to get a concussion. I'm not sure if he knew why he's here." The next day Matt left the hospital going back to his hotel room where he just slept the whole day.

"Thank you babygirl for making sure I was ok. I don't know how much sicker I would be if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you. I'm glad you're feeling better. "

"I still feel sick to my stomach with a pounding headache but better then I was."

A week later

Matt challenged Cora to rematch for her title he wanted another ladder match.

"When we meet in the ring I'm gonna get my belt back. The only reason you won the match is that you played too dirty. Two can play the game."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately I knocked you as out. How do even know what happened when you didn't know where you were that night. What you gonna do have your brother help you. Now how did turn out oh right I made Nick leave he wasn't here to save you. So much for I got your back bro."

"Maybe I don't know the whole story but I know come next month that be mine. So what me to blame Nick for not being there. I don't need him to help me to win the belt." 

4 months ago

Cora was in a handicap match against the young bucks the match started with them winning, in the middle of the match that all changed Cora got on top of the jump on them Matt hit his arm hard Nick fell on his ankle he couldn't get up. . Cora took Matt by the arm dragging him in the ring. it was starting to swell up she bent it back Matt screamed in pain he watched them help Nick out walk up the ramp he knew it was bad. She put Matt in a submission move putting pressure on his arm he tapped out,

"The winner by submission Cora Styles." After the show, Matt had to the hospital meeting up with Nick Ellie was with Matt she looked sad.

"Are you sad you hurt us. We know you didn't mean to." 2 hours later they learned they would be out for 3 months Matt broke his arm and Nick broke his broken ankle. The next night Cora showed up they booked her in the ring but she didn't care she gonna address the crowd.

"You all boo me because I took out your young bucks for 3 months. Does it look like I care? They claim to be better then me you all saw what I did. Matt tapped and screamed in pain. I'm the best in ROH and taking them out wasn't hard.

End of flashback

It was time of the big ladder re match this time Nick wasn't in his brother's corner it just Matt and Cora. . It started out with Matt showing Cora who was best in the middle of the match they looked all bruised and bloody. Cora got her arm stuck in the ladder Matt jumped on her she didn't scream out in pain but Cora knows she couldn't move it but that didn't stop her from fighting back. Matt went to reach for the belt but she felt hitting ring he got back up. They were both reaching for the belt he looked in her blue eyes before superkicking her off the ladder grabbing the belt.'

"The winner and then new ROH champion Matt Jackson. You could see that Cora was in pain but she show it or scream in pain.

"Cora who's the champ now? Oh did I hurt you maybe breaking your arm? Deal with it."

"Let's go again. What you didn't think I can beat you?"

"Look at yourself you can't move your arm and you want to fight me again?" Cora picked up a ladder smacking Matt in the face. The two started it fight they had to pull them apart Matt did superkick this him he knocked her out the fans cheered. After the show Matt helped Ellie to the hospital she did break her arm but Matt needed stitches in his head.

"Sorry about your arm babygirl. That was the great match. I love how you won't back down."

"Sorry about your head."

"So you really were gonna challenge me for a rematch with a broken arm."

"Yeah, I would've won."

"I could see that too. When you heal I'll give a rematch."

When you do I'm gonna take your title." Matt singed her pink cast I love you with heart. People were saying she deserved it Matt said she was in the wrong place wrong time. Cora came back winning the belt back the guys followed her into the ring the wanted to know why.

"Cora you deserved the title." Nick looked at Matt like WTF they looked back at him with evil looks. Cora and Matt took out chair taking turn hitting Nick everyone was a shock.

"OMG Matt turned on his brother. Why?" The two walked out the ring together they looked by at Nick laughing. When they went backstage they were stopped for an interview.

"Why did you run on a brother like that?"

"He was holding me back but with Cora, I can go farther. Plus with her I'm unstoppable. Nick didn't even know what was gonna happened when I got him in the ring with me. I bet he's thinking the one person I thought would always have my back just screwed over. "Cora grabbed the mic from Matt pushing him out the way.

"Poor Nick all along well we don't care. Together we're your fucking nightmare. Matt realized that he could do better. I didn't tell to do anything because you all think I put him up to it." She dropped the mic the two walked out not looking back they were laughing that what they were doing. Before they got the locker room Nick looked at but Cora and Matt kept walking. At the next PPV Matt and Cora won the tag titles secretly Nick was happy for them but had to angry and hurt. Nick did a promo talking only to Cora he had nothing to say Matt after everything that happened.

"Cora you took everything from me the young bucks, my brother, and the tag titles. Now I want to take something form you so put your title on the line against me. We'll see who is better or what you're afraid I'll beat your fing title away from you?"

"You think I fucking care about your feelings. I think its kind funny how you miss your brother and he doesn't give a shit bout you since he left. Fine, I'll put my title on the line don't get upset then you lose and I'll teach who's better. Cora was laughing Matt joined in he grabbed the mic from waving the tag belt in front of the camera.

"See once you had it all now you want to be on top by taking Cora's title that's never gonna happened. The moment I left I forget bout the young bucks did that hurt your feeling go cry see if I care."

Nick chose a steel cage match he wanted to make her pay for everything to her this was child play being a hardcore queen. The match got out of hand real quick Nick wasn't holding back Cora was bleeding real bad. Matt was watching the whole thing by the cage. Nick managed to superkick her he climbed out winning the match.

"The winner of the match and the new ROH champion Nick Jackson." Cora crawled to the top of the cage she jumped on Nick she also hit Matt.

"Holy shit I can't believe Cora jumped off the cage on Nick." Cora got up Nick lay there when he got up he holding his back Matt was limping but it fazes her. Cora seemed to get annoyed by Matt who couldn't keep up with her so grabbed his hand dragging him Matt was a pain.

"Stop your hurting me."

"Then keep up."

"My ankle."

"My ankle," Cora said back Matt mocking him he knew she was mad so he ran to her knowing she could take everything out on him.

"We get it back."

"We I didn't see you stopping it. Don't start with me Matt I'm not in the mood. She gave him a dirty look he knew to keep his mouth shut.

Shortly after Matt and Nick stopped talking

It was their mom's birthday she wanted to celebrate it with her kids that meant Matt and Nick had to come. The moment they saw each other she knew everything was wrong Malachi went up them to see what was wrong.

"Guys what is wrong with you both."

"Like you don't know."

"What happened?"

"Tell me you never saw the video."

"What video? Please tell me what is going on."

"He's a backstabber Mal don't trust him."

"Don't do this Matt I sad I was sorry."

"Forget you don't lie to me." The two started to fight Mal stepped back but was still watching it their parents had to break it up.

"What's wrong you guys?"

"Ask Nick he knows why."

"I'm sick of this Matt I never meant to hurt you. It all got out of hand. You can't really do this I'm your brother you can't shut me out."

"Watch me. I'm out of here." Matt went to walk away but his mom stopped him.

"Matthew Lee Massie get back here and tell your brother you love him."

"I hate you and I mean it."

"I know you're mad but you don't mean it, Matt."

"Sorry, mom but I do mean it. I can't do this. You don't know what he did."

'I don't know but Nick would never hurt you on purpose."

"Look you to mom on your side nice going. Mom watches the latest being the elite video then get back to me." Matt started to cry he ran out to his care he put his head on the wheel and just cried.

"Nick what the hell did you do to your brother."

"Our friends were laughing at the way Matt was talking I wad doing it too. I didn't know tit was hurting his feelings."

"You made fun of him I can't believe you. You're his brother you have to stick up for him."

"I know I feel so bad but Matt won't listen to me." Malachi started at Matt in his car but knocking on his window.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Mal please leave me alone I don't want to talk about it. When I'm done crying I'm leaving."

"Sorry. You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks." Matt rolled up his window 10 minutes later he drove away later his mom to try to call him but didn't answer.

"Matt it's mom I heard the whole story sorry this happened. I'm not taking sides like you thought. I gave Nick a talking to about it. I know you don't want to hear this but he feels better. I love you Matt honey."

When people found that they were fighting they thought it would the good idea to put them a match to work everything out it was steel cage match.

The match

Matt came to the ring alone Ellie didn't want to watch him kill each other when Nick came out people were booing him Matt started off slamming Nick's head over and over again into the steel cage Nick couldn't anything in. all of Matt's anger came out what Matt did next no one could believe it. Matt took Nick the top of cage throwing him off Nick wasn't moving. Matt climbed down the cage winning it he went to Nick spitting his face. The medics putting on a stretcher you could hear the ambulance. Backstage Matt got his stuff with Ellie they left she didn't know to say or think.   
"Matt we need to talk."

"Babygirl don't start. Maybe it went too far but I don't care."

"He's your brother I know he hurt you but you can't act like this."

"Please don't take sides I need you. I'm not in the mood we'll meet up later.' Matt got in the car driving off leaving Ellie standing there. she went to see Nick hopefully he wasn't really hurt they told her he hurt his back, busted up his head and broke his leg. She got in bed with Nick holding him she couldn't believe it.

"Matt really lost it."

"I don't know what to say about it babygirl. He must have thought of hurting me now were even. Even. If you can't talk to him he truly needs to help."

"He thinks I'm talking sides." 30 minutes later she went back to the hotel room Ellie wondered if he was still made. When she walked in she heard crying form the bathroom he door was locked he was talking to himself.

I messed everything up I never meant to hurt him like that. Now I feel I lost the most important in my life over it. How to save I'm sorry when you still don't want anything to with them.

"Matt it's Ellie you'll never lose me. I wasn't taking sides you just scared me."

"Thank god. How's Nick's doing?"

"He hurt his back, busted up his head and broke his leg. He'll be fine."

"You know I never meant to hurt him like that. "

"I know and does Nick."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Mal are having another kid what happens when tragedy sticks them what will they do. They have another kid and this time everything goes well. After everything Ellie and Malachi realize they were meant to together and get married. What happened when Nick is faced with tell the BTE the truth about Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter songs
> 
> Crazier
> 
> She's everything
> 
> full of grace
> 
> my heart will go on

chapter songs

Crazier

She's everything

full of grace

my heart will go on

2009

One day Mal and Ellie were together watching Andy when things got heated again they started to make out. Mal carried Ellie to the bed getting on top of her Ellie and Malachi started to pull out off each other's clothes. Ellie loved the way Malachi's naked boy felt on her he slowly put it going slowly so they could make out for a while. The whole lasted for 20 minutes she forgot about how good Mal and how it felt.

"How I forget how amazing you were I love this."

"Thanks. Wish we could do this more often."

"Me too. Like being best friends with benefits."

"Yeah."

"Let me think about it." Once again she found herself pregnant with his kid they were gonna single parents. 3 months later they found they had a girl they thought of name Ruth for her. Malachi knew his parents would mad at him again but he didn't care with Matt's help they got things ready for her.

"Can't believe we're gonna have a little girl. We make a good couple."

"We're gonna have a perfect family and I agree." One day Matt showed up with more things he  
wondered where his girlfriend was.

"Where's Elle? I wanted to meet her?"

"Sleeping hope soon you two will meet. Do mom and dad have any idea about what is going on?"

"I don't know but I'm the only one in the family that knows."

"You can tell Nick as long as he knows not to tell." About minutes later Ellie peeked her head down the stairs she wanted to see who Mal was talking too."

"Who's there Mal?"

"My brother Matt he's helping put everything together."

"Hi, Matt."

"Hi."

"Comedown he wants to meet you."

"My my feet hurt too much sorry. Another time Matt you understand."

"Of course I don't want you to overexert yourself."

3 months later

Malachi caught a bad case of the flu so Ellie had to take care of Andy and him at the same time  
which was very hard while being 6 months pregnant. One afternoon after helping Mal take his meds he fell asleep she went to go down the stairs she fell down them hard on her stomach. Ellie was in pain she could feel her move when she looked down she saw blood Ellie had forced herself to move towards the phone. She called Allen first after she heard Andy crying and couldn't go up and take care of him

"Allen I need your help. I fell down the stairs to need to go the hospital. Andrew is crying and I can't get to him."

"OMG sissy are you ok?"

"I don't know just get here." Hearing Andy crying broke her heart since couldn't get to him she called 911 by the time Allen got there she was being taken away by the ambulance.

"You have to take care and Andy and Mal since he was the flu."

"I will." Ellie was scared because since the fall she couldn't feel her anymore with all the blood she knew it was bad please god let Ruth be ok Ellie thought to herself. Ellie passed out on the way to the hospital hours later she woke up n and was a pain. She touched her stomach it wasn't big that when the doctor came in.

"Miss Jones sorry to tell you but your daughter didn't make it we tried everything." Allen showed with Andy but the look her face he something bad happened her Allen tried to hug her but she turned away.

"I'm so sorry sissy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I love you Allen but right now I want to be alone just take Andy home. How's Mal?"

"He seems a little better but still too sick to understand what is going on." 3 days she returned home Mal seemed better he looked at her was confused.

"Where have you been?"

"Hospital."

"Are you ok?"

"I guess." Malachi knew something happened Ellie looked thinner he was even more confused.

"Someone tell me what is the hell is going on here?"

"I lose her when I feel down the stairs."

"Please tell me you're lying."

"I wish I was." She ran in his arms Mal held her tight the two just cried Matt showed up a couple minutes he heard the crying.

"Mal its Matt is everything ok?"

"No things aren't ok Can you come back at later date?"

"Mal what is wrong? Please tell me."

"Ellie lost the baby we need time to deal."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. You know I'll here for you two if need to talk."

"Thanks, bro." Ellie and Malachi only told their siblings what happened only Ellie told her parents. Ellie got a tattoo over her heart it said RNM her initials would have been. When she healed she threw herself into wrestling which seemed to help.

 

A week later her divorce

Her and kids were now living with Malachi it was like old times Andrew and Nikki like the fact it was like old times. One night Ellie came she noticed it all decorated with candies. When she walked into the living room Malachi was one knee.

"What is it all this."

"Ellie Jones will you marry me you know I've loved you since I was 16. I can't imagine my life with anyone but you." She was shock and super happy he was her first love the one that was always there for her.

"Yes, I will." She ran into his arms Mal held her tight the two kissed long he put the ring on her finger. It was the first time in a long time she was happy.

A year later May 16, 2028

Matt and Nick couldn't believe that after today she was gonna be their sister in law finally be related even if it was by marriage. Crazier starts to play Mr. Massie walked her down the aisle as Ellie walking she saw Malachi and smiled.

"We're here to join Ellie Jones and Malachi Massie in marriage if there is anyone here who as the reason why they can't get married speak now or forever hold your peace." Ellie and Malachi had written their own vows Malachi started off.

"Ellie you were the first girl I feel for and through everything I know I only wanted you. I promise nothing will come between us because after 22 years nothing has.

"I feel the same way too. I'm glad we finally get a chance to be together."

"Malachi Massie, do you take Ellie Jones to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Ellie Jones, do you take Malachi Massie to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I give you Mrs. and Mr. Massie. You may now the bride." After the wedding they changed she was in a light blue sundress with matching sandals and Mal was a light blue shirt, jeans, and boots. Only the family posted a pic before everyone gets in. They played "she everything" by Brad Paisley as their first dance song as they were dancing they both mouthed I love you each other. Matt and Nick were filming the wedding for a special BTE video so everyone would see the wedding.

"We can't believe the two of most important people in our lives are now married to each other. Now she's related to us."

"I can't believe the one I was meant to be with was right in front of me the whole time. I love you Malachi Massie always have and always will."

In November of 2009, Ellie and Malachi found they were gonna be parents they were so happy. After everyone that had happened they another chance.

2009

2 months into the pregnancy Malachi knew something was wrong with Ellie it scared him so he called his brother Matt to come and help him.

"Matt I need your help. Ever since she's pregnant she hasn't been able to keep anything down and walking around like she really out of it.'

"You need to get to the hospital I think she's really dehydrated. You need my help."

"Yeah come over." Malachi and Matt helped Ellie get the care she was out of it she didn't know Matt.

"Mal when did you dye your hair? "

"I didn't. What are you talking about?"

"I'm looking at you and you have long dark brown hair." They were told by the doctor she was very dehydrated and Mal and Matt got her there just in time. In the hospital, she was still talking to Mal like she was out of it.

"Malachi I've known you for 4 why didn't you tell you had a twin brother?"

"You know I don't have a twin. You need to rest." 2 days later she had able to go home but had to say on bed rest with an IV. Couple months they found Ellie was having another girl they were gonna name her after his brother Nick. Mal found he gonna wrestler with his brother which meant he was gonna be gone for awhile.

"Ellie we need to talk."  
"What's wrong?"

"In 2 weeks I'm leaving to wrestle with my brother which means I'll be gone for awhile. I don't wanna leave you alone. Maybe you can come with us I know they won't mind."

"I would love that do you think it would safe?'

"We won't let anything bad happened to you. I can talk to my brothers when we'll know what to do."

"I don't wanna be a burden on you guys."

"Who will take care of you and make sure everything will be ok?"

Allen can do it. Don't worry everything will be fine. We'll make the next 2 weeks the best." I love you, baby, Malachi whispered to her she kinda heard and wired to know.

"You know you tell me anything."

"Yeah but I don't if I should."

"Tell me."

"I love you but in a friend way." It caught her off guard Ellie knew she had to say something by the way he was looking at her.

"I feel the same way but don't know if we should be more than friends."

"We don't have to do anything." Malachi was gone almost the whole time she was pregnant when he came home the two kissed holding each other tight.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too. It was hard being away from you."

"Agree. I bet was great with your brothers."

"It was. Imagine one way we can wrestle together." Ellie was awoken with sharp pains she went to the bathroom where broke she woke up Mal.

"Malachi it's time."

"Let me get dressed." Malachi just put on jeans with a jacket then he helped her to the car he drove her to the hospital. Around the next morning he texted to the family to come to the hospital she was about the baby. 3 hours later Nicole Ruth Massie was born at 10 am 6lb 6oz. After they cleaned her off Malachi came out holding her everyone took turns holding her.

"Where's Ellie?"

'Sleeping maybe later you can see but she needs her rest."

"We understand. Malachi she so beautiful she looks likes you.

"Thank you, mom."

"I think it's sweet how you named her after your brother. How did you come up with the name Ruth? Malachi felt like crying and a little sick he noticed the way his mom was looking at him.

"Mal are you ok? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. We just like the name. Please drop it." Matt pulled his mom aside so they could talk and things wouldn't get out of hand.

"This is a happy time and we don't want to turn it in something bad. Mom, please don't mention the name Ruth around Malachi. I can't tell you why just do it for me." Their mom went up to Mal pulling aside so they could talk.

"Sorry for bringing up that up making you upset. I don't know talking about that would upset you. Are you upset?"

"No, I am not. Thank you for this. I love you."

"I love you too." 

 

After the accident

A month later Ellie was still trying to walk with the big black case on she joined Nick on tour. The way they were acting the guys for BTE knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Nick, it's almost been a month where's Matt?" Nick looked he wanted to cry he looked at Ellie.

"You can't tell anyone. There was a bad car accident Matt was hurt really bad."

"OMG. Can we see him?"

"I'll see what can do. Matt maybe not knows you there because he's been a coma since."

"Is that how you hurt your leg, Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky."

'I guess Adam." She ran off crying nick followed she was the corner he held her tight.

"This is my entire fault, Nick. If I don't have to go the hospital Matt would be fine."

"Ellie this wasn't your fault it was a drunk driver. You got a brother that would die for you an almost did. If anything happens to you and Matt would save you he would never give himself." She knew it was the first time Matt saved her it wouldn't the last. On social media fans sent Matt messages saying where are you" we miss you. Matt did something bad really bad happens to you Nick answered them back saying, Matt, been sick lately.

That night

While being stuck at arena Allen was watching the news about the weather when he saw the report on the accident

"There a terrible accident 10 minutes away from Emory University Hospital Midtown drunk driver going the wrong way hit the car. The police they were on the way the hospital one of the passengers was in labor and on is a very critical condition." When Allen heard that he knew they were talking about please let Ellie be ok Allen thought to himself. He picked pick off his phone to talk to her but there was no answer he left a message.

"Sis its Allen I'm very worried about you. When you get this call me to let me you know your ok. I love you." When the two ambulances got there they rushed Mat too ICU and Ellie straight to surgery.

"She's lucky to be alive after a bad crash like that. I wonder how she walked away with a just bad leg injury?" Ellie started to talk to herself in her sleep. OMG Matt, he's gone, isn't he? NO! She was also crying in sleep still saying his name. Her phone was going off like crazy from Allen and Nick.

"Babygirl its Nick I know something wrong because I've called you and Matt 10 times. You gotta tell me where you? Is he sick? Because he would not answer me." An hour later Nick called back but it said mailbox full that's when he knew it was bad because she never ignores him. Matt really did it give him life for me she said in sleep/ after seeing Matt she noticed her phone was filled with voice messages she listened to all of them she texted Allen to tell him she was ok don't worry. I love you too. Tell Nick to call me tomorrow I'll tell everything but right now I don't feel like talking.

2 months later

The doctor called the Massie family to come to the hospital they all knew it wasn't good news they waited to for him the waiting room.

"It been 3 months and he hasn't shown any sign of improving if Matt does make soon we're afraid he's not gonna work up." Ellie went to his room she stared at him through the glass still couldn't believe that was him.

"It's not right. He can't go I knew he did all this for me. I can't do this without him in my life." Nick and Malachi met her and hugged her wiping away her tears.

"Everything will work out his a fighter and he will wake up. 13 years came to this and it could all be over Ellie thought to her. For the first time when she wasn't wrestling, she took her heart necklace walking to Matt putting in his hand

"Hopefully holding this will help to remember what is important and we need you here." She walked out trying not to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess." the next she went to SD live everyone noticed she was wearing her necklace but didn't say work. When she was alone Nattie went to her taking her somewhere they talk.

"How come you took of your necklace the time I've you ways wore it. '

"I gave it to Matt to give reason to fight. '

"How sweet. You should be home."

"I know but wrestling helps to clear my mind."

"I'm sorry sister all this happened."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 20 years Malachi tells a big secret what will happen when he comes clean. Malachi risks his life to wrestle what happens when it takes a dangerous turn an everyone is scared

It was almost 20 since the accident that took Ruth from them Malachi decided it was time to tell his mom. The whole right to the house he was nervous and feeling a little sick. The moment his mom saw Malachi she could something was wrong with the look on his face.

"Mal honey is everything ok?"

"Yeah. There is something I wanna tell you I'm just nervous."

"What is it?"

"Remember when you asked me about the name Ruth?"

"Yeah."

"She was the daughter Ellie and I were gonna have but we lost her in the accident 3 months before was born."

"I'm so sorry. If you mind asking how it did happen?"

"I'm not really sure I was really sick when it all happened. Ellie fell down the stairs." Malachi started to cry his mom put her arms around him holding him that seemed to help.

"Do Matt and Nick know?"

"Yeah, I told them right after it happens. It was too hard to tell you and dad when it happened."

"I understand. So this happened before Nicole was born."

"A year before." Barbara knew how old Ruth would've been and that made her very sad.

"If the accident hasn't had happened how would she be?"

"Almost 20. Mom if dad asks can you tell? I don't think I tell this again."

"Sure Mal honey."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too Mal." He spent an hour with her the two just talked it was great to have time with his mom. When Malachi got home he sat in the dive in his car he wanted to seem around Andy and Nikki. They picked on it when came in the door they wanted to know what happened.

"Dad is everything ok?"

"We need to talk you guys about something."

"What is it?"

"Andy, when you were 7 months and Nikki, wasn't born yet we were gonna have a daughter we named her Ruth. When your mom was 6 months pregnant she fell down the stairs that when lost her.

"We're so sorry that happened to you both. We know why it was so long to tell us." Andy and Nikki were both parents so they could understand it all. They give their parents a hug they held each other for a while. 

March 2022

Matt and Nick came home because they caught the flu before coming home they ran into Malachi before driving home. He knew something was wrong because they looked so pale and sick.

"Hi, Mal we can't talk we'll so sick and don't wanna make you sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Flu." A day later Malachi started to feel not too good but had to get back on the road so he didn't think anything of it. When Malachi got there he felt so hot he was sweating but when got really cold at the same time. Before going inside the arena everyone noticed that Malachi was outside in just his wrestling pants when it was only 33 outside.

"Malachi are you ok?"

"I guess why?"

"It's freezing and you don't have a shirt on."

"I'm super hot." For the second day, Mal felt like throwing up and keep going from hot to cold also feeling like he had a fever. Malachi felt even felt even worse when he walked to the ring he felt the room spin. He walked around like he was dizzy before he could start the match the spinning was too much. Everything went blurry right before Malachi passed out in the ring everyone was shocked.

"OMG Malachi Jackson just passed out in the ring." The ref tried to wake him but nothing so the medics came out with a stretcher putting him on the rushed him to the hospital. The video of him passing out went viral and his parents saw the whole thing scaring them so they called his phone but it went to voicemail. An hour later Malachi woke up wondering why he was in the hospital just as the doctor came in.

"Mr. Massie you passed due to a bad case of the flu. We want you to stay here for at least a week." After the doctor left Malachi noticed his parents were blowing up his voicemail he had to call them back.

"Hi, mom. What's wrong?"

"Malachi I saw you pass out the ring I was worried."

"Sorry for worrying you. I caught the flu from my brothers. I was feeling sick and didn't want it to stop me from wrestling. I didn't know I was gonna pass out."

"Promise until you feel better to take it easy."

"Promise mom." An hour later the doctor came back in to talk to him about what happened.

"Mr. Massie were you were you running a fever of close 105?"

"I felt like I was running a fever but didn't bother to check how high. He started to remember more about right before it happened. Malachi heard his theme he got really sick so bad his throat was now killing him. Follower wrestler noticed how pale he looked he had concerned look on his face.

"Malachi you look really sick and I didn't think should go out there."

"I got sick due to nerves I'm fine." Malachi felt like his body was on fire sweating then feeling super cold. I can do this I'm fine Malachi keep repeating over and over again in his head but wasn't working.


End file.
